Punishment
by Awesomo3000
Summary: When Megatron was reactivated by Bumblebee, what did he do to Starscream as punishment for trying to deactivate him? Here's what I think happened... Rated T for violence.


**Hey, guys, Awesomo3000 again, and I'm back again with another Transformers: Prime story!**

**After I saw the end of Out Of His Head and the beginning of Shadowzone, I always wondered what Megatron did to Starscream as his punishment for trying to kill him. So I figured I might as well write what I think happened. XD**

**I hope you enjoy it, please read and review! :)**

Optimus lay badly burnt and injured from the effects of the heat beam on the Arctic ice as Starscream, in his jet form, divebombed down towards his wounded opponent.

"MEGATRON'S GREATEST MISTAKE WAS EVER ALLOWING YOU TO LIVE, PRIME!" the jet roared in fury as he dived. He then readied one of his missiles underneath his hull, ready to finish the Autobot leader off. He was almost at the ground, when…

"AARGH!" Starscream cried out in pain as another aircraft shot through the air and collided with him, T-boning him. The unknown flying vehicle then flew upwards towards the Decepticon warship, the _Nemesis_ and dumped the jet down towards one of its wings. Starscream quickly transformed in mid-air before landing painfully on the wing, grunting in agony as he did so. When he looked up, he saw an all-too familiar silver Cybertronian jet levitating in front of him. The alien aircraft then swiftly transformed and converted into Megatron's huge robot mode, towering over the slightly injured second-in-command in all his terrifying glory.

"L-Lord… Megatron." Stuttered the jet, clearly shocked and terrified to see his supposedly-deceased master standing in front of him. In his head, he automatically blamed Soundwave for Megatron's reactivation.

"You're… you're healed!" cried Starscream at last, a fake smile of joy on his face, "Praise the Allspark, it is a miracle!" The Decepticon leader just glowered down at him, unconvinced of his second-in-command's welcome, before he finally smiled.

"Oh, it will be a miracle, alright, Starscream." He replied kindly, before a furious glare replaced his nice smile, "If you survive what I have planned for _you!"_ Quickly realising what his leader intended to do to him, Starscream's red optics widened in alarm. Jumping off his back, he spun around and instantly turned into his F16 Falcon jet mode. He tried to fly away but he didn't get far. He then realised that Megatron had grabbed onto his tailfins, preventing him from escaping. The Decepticon leader then spun Starscream around and finally threw him across onto another one of the ship's wings. The Decepticon commander sat up, groaning as Megatron leapt across and landed on the same wing. Starscream lay on his back, terrified as he began to advance.

"But… master… the Autobots! Optimus!" he cried desperately, pointing down towards the Arctic ice where their enemies were, "Right there! Waiting for you!" But Megatron's mind remained unchanged.

"My greatest mistake?" Megatron said, repeating his second-in-command's recent words to Optimus, "I've made a few. But there is one I do not intend to make again!" With that, he reached down and seized the jet Decepticon's face with his left hand. The treacherous, cowering jet stuttered and whimpered in pain as the Decepticon leader began to drag him towards one of the entrances into the _Nemesis_.

"N-No! Master!" he cried frantically, "NOOOOOOO!" Once inside, Megatron then hauled the frightened jet into one of the main rooms and flung him across the metal room into the far wall. Starscream painfully heaved himself to his feet and shrunk back into the now-dented wall.

"Now." The Decepticon leader said at last, an unpleasant smirk planted on his face, "Let your punishment begin." Then without hesitation, he aimed his charged-up fusion cannon at his second-in-command and fired a big bullet of hot purple energy at him. The powerful blast hit him square in the chest and blew him backwards into the wall. Megatron then ran at the jet with a roar, throwing his clenched fist at him. It was a powerful, mammoth crushing punch that pounded Starscream's head back into the wall, creating another dent in it. As the Decepticon sank to the floor in pain, Megatron then swung his right leg at his face, kicking him to the other side of the room. Starscream cried out in agony as he hit the other wall. Weakly, he pushed himself to his feet and tried to make a run for the exit.

"Leaving so soon, Starscream?" asked Megatron cruelly, reaching down and grabbing the jet's legs, making him fall flat on his face, "We're just getting started!" He then began to drag the frantic commander back towards him.

"Aah, no! No! Master!" screamed Starscream _**(see what I did there?)**_, trying to grip his claws into the floor as he was dragged backwards. But Megatron's strength was too much for him. When the Decepticon leader had dragged him all the way back, he seized both the panicking jet's ankles in his right hand and lifted him up off the floor. Then, all his fury powering his strength, Megatron slammed the screaming Decepticon onto the ground again and again like he was a ragdoll. After a full minute of merciless slamming, the Decepticon leader finally grabbed the back of Starscream's head and slammed it facedown into the floor, creating a huge head-shaped dent in its metal surface. Now incredibly damaged, the weak second-in-command struggled to crawl away from his furious leader. But again, he was stopped by Megatron spinning him over and then grabbing his throat with his left hand. Starscream's legs waved around in terror like a windmill as he was lifted off the ground.

"No! Lord Megatron!" he wheezed, trying to break free of his tight grip, "Please! I-I didn't mean…"

"SILENCE!" roared the Decepticon leader, landing a painful punch in the jet's stomach with his free hand, making him wheeze in even more agony. He then threw him up in the air and punched him in the face when he came back down. The blow sent Starscream sprawling across the floor and crashing into the wall once again. Still not finished with him quite yet, Megatron looked across to the far wall, which looked like it was going to collapse any second. He began to walk over to it as the traitorous Decepticon by the other dented wall tried to stand. Megatron then grabbed a huge metal chunk of the far wall with his sharp claws and ripped it out of its place. Making his way over to the injured Starscream, the Decepticon leader then held the metal wall piece above his head. The jet's optics widened in horror.

"Ah! No, Megatron! Please!" he cried, trying desperately to shield himself with his hands, "AAAAAAAHHH…" His terrified screaming was stopped as Megatron slammed the big metal slab down on the commander's contrastingly small body. A few seconds later, the Decepticon leader lifted up the wall chunk and tossed it aside.

And there, lying on the cold metal floor, beaten, battered, bruised, scratched, wounded and unconscious was Starscream.

The sight of his hurt second-in-command made Megatron smirk in satisfaction.

"Let that be a lesson to you, Starscream," he sneered quietly, "Next time you attempt to extinguish my spark." With that, he turned on his heel and walked casually out of the wrecked room. As he strode down the halls of the Nemesis, he stopped when he saw the Decepticon medic Knock Out walking out of one of the rooms, examining the paint on his arm. When he finally looked up, he jumped in shock when he saw Megatron.

"L-Lord Megatron!" he cried in surprise, "You're… you're alive!" The Decepticon leader merely rolled his optics as if he'd heard that a thousand times today.

"Yes, Knock Out, I am back." He replied, before pretending to look sad, "And I regret to inform you that Starscream requires medical attention. He's in that room on the left just down the hall." Knock Out gulped in response.

"Um, yes, Lord Megatron." He said nervously, "I-I shall see to him right away." With that, the medic carefully edged past Megatron and began to make his way down the hall to the room where Starscream was. As soon as he was out of sight, Megatron smirked to himself before walking back down the corridors. Now that he was alive, no Decepticon was going to take his place as leader again. And especially not Starscream.

**Well that's my story! I hope you all enjoyed reading it as I did writing it! :) And same as always, guys, please read and review!**

**XD Poor Starscream. XD As much as he's my favourite Decepticon on the show, I just **_**love**_** watching him get beat up by Megatron or the Autobots.**

**So, until my next Transformers story, Awesomo3000 out!**


End file.
